prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 16, 1996 Monday Nitro results
The December 16, 1996 Edition of WCW Monday Nitro was held in the Pensacola Civic Center in Pensacola, Florida. Results ; ; *Lord Steven Regal © defeated Psychosis to retain the WCW World Television Championship (11:08) *Big Bubba Rogers defeated Chavo Guerrero Jr. (2:53) *Chris Jericho defeated Masahiro Chono by DQ (5:49) *Dean Malenko © defeated David Sammartino to retain the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship (2:57) *Ice-Train (w/ Teddy Long) defeated Jerry Flynn (3:25) *Rey Misterio Jr. defeated Bobby Eaton (2:47) *Kevin Sullivan (w/ Jimmy Hart) defeated Arn Anderson (3:52) *Rick Steiner (w/ Scott Steiner) vs. Sting ended in a No Contest *The Faces of Fear (Meng & The Barbarian) (w/ Jimmy Hart) vs. The Outsiders (Kevin Nash & Scott Hall) ended in a No Contest Other Segments *Featured an opening segment in which Eric Bischoff & Ted Dibiase, with Vincent, approached the broadcast booth and took over commentary duties from Tony Schiavone & Larry Zbyzsko :*Moments later, Bischoff reviewed footage of Roddy Piper challenging WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan to a fight the previous week, with Bischoff then appearing and being pelted with objects from the crowd as he approached the ring. *Included footage from three weeks earlier of Big Bubba defeateding Rick Steiner after Sting attacked Steiner, followed by the announcement Steiner would face Sting later in the show *Featured the announcement that Jeff Jarrett, Diamond Dallas Page, Scott Norton, Lex Luger, Eddie Guerrero, and Michael Wallstreet would be part of WCW Saturday Night and that WCW Tag Team Champions Scott Hall & Kevin Nash would compete in a handicap match. *Included footage from the previous week of Ric Flair giving Piper his support, with Piper saying he would beat Hogan but he would beat Hogan without outside help. *Featured footage from the previous week of Piper attacking Bischoff after Bischoff called Piper a gimp, with Piper and Kevin Greene then holding off the nWo with a steel chair. *Included Okerlund conducting an interview in the aisle with Flair, Arn Anderson, Steve McMichael, and Debra regarding Anderson's match later in the night against Kevin Sullivan and Chris Benoit & Woman being in Germany; during the segment, Debra alleged that Benoit had hit on her but she doesn't go for boys :*Flair then said Piper would beat Hogan at Starrcade and that he was on his way to Greene's home for a Carolina Panthers victory party. *Featured a segment to open the second hour in which Bischoff & Dibiase gave up their commentary roles to Schiavone, Bobby Heenan, & Mike Tenay. *Included Syxx conducting an interview in the aisle with WCW Tag Team Champions Kevin Nash & Scott Hall in which they challenged Meng & the Barbarian to a match later in the show, in addition to their scheduled match at Starrcade *Featured a video package on Sting's recent actions *Included footage of Benoit & Woman drinking wine in Germany, during which both spoke to the camera asking Sullivan what it's like coming home to an empty house *Featured an in-ring segment where Hogan, alongside the Giant, Dibiase, Vincent, and Elizabeth, in which Hogan said he started his career in Pensacola and then challenged Piper to come out and fight him then and there :*When Piper didn't show, Hogan claimed he ran out the back door as soon as he saw Hogan coming through the front door :*Hogan then said he would add Piper to the list of broken down former challengers like Flair and Randy Savage Commentators *Tony Schiavone *Bobby Heenan *Mike Tenay Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery 12-16-96 Nitro 1.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 2.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 3.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 4.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 5.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 6.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 7.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 8.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 9.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 10.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 11.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 12.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 13.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 14.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 15.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 16.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 17.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 18.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 19.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 20.jpg 12-16-96 Nitro 21.jpg External links * Nitro #66 * Nitro #66 on WWE Network Category:1996 television events